


Vamps and Ghost Tramps ... or somethin'.

by RedStarFiction



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Gallavich, Gen, Halloween, M/M, Season 1, Young Ian and Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 13:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12532788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedStarFiction/pseuds/RedStarFiction
Summary: A Halloween one-shot around season 1 time with - prompt from Gallavichb1tch on Tumblr.Enjoy and thank you for all kudos, comments and bookmarks. Happy early-Halloween guys! xx





	Vamps and Ghost Tramps ... or somethin'.

Ian grins as Mandy finishes applying the last flicks to his eye liner.

“There! Done!”

She steps back and admires her handy-work before sighing dramatically

“Why the fuck does God waste such gorgeous eyes on dudes?”

“What do you mean?”

Ian peers self-consciously into her mirror and blinks at his kohl rimmed reflection.

“You’ve got those perfect green eyes and even my stupid brother has that crazy pretty shade of blue and I just get weird hazel blobs like my fuckin’ dad.”

Mandy shakes her head sadly and then brightens, grabbing hair wax from the floor beside them

“OK, spiky or slick?”

Ian runs a hand through his thick ginger mop and shrugs. This is just a trial run for their trick or treat make up but Mandy is loving it so much and her excitement is kind of infectious.

“Um … what do you think?”

“Vampires can go either way.”

She tosses the little tub from hand to hand considering. There is a crash from the living room as the front door bangs open and Mandy’s face freezes, instantly watchful, listening intently.

“DAD?”

She calls, knuckles turning white on the hair product as she grips it. Ian stays silent but he is tensed and ready to either run or fight if he needs to. They aren’t doing anything wrong and they’re both fully clothed but this is the Milkovich house so innocence is no guarantee of safety. There is silence and then Mandy’s door swings open and Mickey Milkovich sticks his head around it, making them both jump.

“Nope, but bet you two assholes shit yourselves when you thought it was.”

“Fuck off, Mickey!”

Mandy throws the wax at him, missing in her fury and he grins through a mouthful of what seems to be chicken,

“Hey.”

Ian gives a dorky little wave and receives a brief frown and a middle finger, half covered in the too long sleeve of Mickey’s coat.

“What you doin’ anyway?”

His gaze keeps flicking back to Ian but he won’t fully meet his eye despite the dopey grin that the younger boy has on his face in greeting.

“Getting ready for Halloween.”

Ian pipes up as Mandy tries to kick the door shut in her brother’s face.

“Don’t talk to him, he doesn’t care, he’s just being a dick.”

She snaps, growling in frustration as Mickey shoves his way in and throws himself on the bed beside them.

“Get out of my room, douchbag!”

“Fuck you, bitch. I pay rent here, what the fuck do you contribute besides B.O and tampons in the trash.”

Mickey smirks pulling a box of chicken out from his parka pocket and tossing a piece at her. Mandy catches it and throws it back, hitting her brother square in the face. Mickey retaliates by wiping his greasy fingers on her pillow.

Mandy rolls her eyes and stands up. Mickey clearly isn’t going anywhere so it’s probably easiest to ignore him.

“You are such a fucktard. Ian, do you wanna drink?”

“Sure, whatever you have is fine.”

Ian nods. Mandy stands up and heads through to the kitchen

“Yeah, no, I’m fine, don’t fuckin’ ask me or anything!”

Mickey yells after her. She doesn’t reply and the silence in the bedroom is suddenly far too loud. Mickey shuffles uncomfortably and tongues at the healing scab of his latest split lip.

“You wanna bit?”

He doesn’t look at Ian but thrusts the box of chicken at him. It looks nasty, definitely cold and probably found rather than bought but Ian takes a small piece anyway, letting his fingertip graze Mickey’s hand.

“Thanks.”

Mickey jerks as if electrocuted and snatches his hand box out of Ian’s reach

“Why you got fuckin’ make-up on?”

“Trick or Treat practice for Mandy. She said she didn’t have anyone to go with …”

“Yeah cause she ain’t got any friends and I’m not fuckin’ goin’. Shits for kids and crackheads.”

Mickey scoffs and Ian laughs, wiping his hand down his jeans to remove the food grease. Mickey’s lip quirks upwards, pleased to have made the red head laugh.

“Well I said I’d go with her. I’m not a kid or a crackhead though so …”

Ian shrugs and Mickey sets his teeth in his lower lip, considering.

“You definitely goin’?”

“Yeah, I’m gonna be a vampire.”

Ian winces as he says it, aware that he sounds like a little kid and that is definitely not how he wants Mickey Milkovich to see him. Luckily, Mickey doesn’t seem to have noticed and nods as if this is completely normal thing to say

“Sure well you’re already pale as fuck. Might as well use it.”

The boys smile shyly at each other and Mickey seems about to say something else when Mandy is back and tossing Ian a can of iced tea.

“Are you just gonna sit there being a pain in the ass all day?”

“No. Why would I want to sit with you dicks?”

“So …?”

Mandy opens her eyes wide at her brother and jerks her head toward the door. Mickey reluctantly gets up and stomps toward the door, trying his best not to look bothered. He gets to the door, hesitates and then turns round and glares angrily at them both

“I’m gonna come trick or treating.”

He snaps and Ian notices his hands are lightly clenched, as if he is steeling himself against something.

“Fine, but you’re wearing a costume.”

Mandy tosses the comment over her shoulder, running her hands through Ian’s hair, the retrieved hair wax at her side. Mickey follows the movement of her fingers through the thick red depths with obvious jealousy though he quickly drops his gaze when Ian makes eye contact with him.

“I don’t have a fuckin’ costume. I’m just coming to keep you dickheads safe.”

“Safe from what?”

Mandy wrinkles her nose and Mickey gestures impatiently to the outside world.

“Assholes who think a slutty cat or whatever the fuck you’re clearly gonna go as and a ginger fuckin’ vampire are easy targets.”

“Whatever.”

Mandy rolls her eyes but makes a mental note to change her costume and go as a slutty witch instead, she fucking hates it when Mickey is right about anything.

“Oh, hey, what do you think for Ian’s hair? Spiky or slicked?”

Mickey scratches his nose, frown deepening

“What the fuck do I care?”

Ian gives Mickey a look of his own, gratified to see two small bright patches of colour appear on the older boy’s cheekbones.

“Slick, I want it slicked back. Slicked is sexier than spiked.”

“You’ll look fuckin’ gangsta.”

Mandy nods approvingly, pushing his fringe back from his forehead. Realising that they have lost all interest in him, Mickey wanders through to his room, dumps his coat and scarf and then heads into the bathroom and runs his fingers through his own dark, spiky hair. He’ll have to grow it out a bit but … maybe slicked would be okay. Not that he fuckin’ cares what Gallagher thinks but yeah … why the fuck not? He can slick his hair back if he wants, it’s nothing to do with any other prick. Nothing at all.

*

Ian gets to the Milkovich house early and Mandy is still getting ready. She pops her head around the bedroom door and tells Ian to grab a seat whilst she finishes up and he perches a little awkwardly on the sofa in the empty living room. Heavy metal is pumping from one of the bedrooms and the shower is running and Ian is uncomfortably aware of a framed black and white photo of Hitler looking down at him from one wall. He really hopes it is just Mickey and one of the brothers. He doesn’t think Mandy would leave him out there if Terry was around but still …

The shower shuts off and the bathroom door wrenches open. Mickey steps into the hall, completely naked and dripping wet and all the anxieties fly from Ian’s mind as the blood rushes rapidly south from his brain.

Mickey is using a threadbare towel to roughly dry his face and hair, completely oblivious to Ian staring at him. His body is lithe, pale except for a few bruises here and there and he has the sweetest ass Ian has ever seen. It’s not that Ian hasn’t seen Mickey naked before, and he is definitely well enough acquainted with his ass but normally Mickey is either growling at him to hurry up or they are pressed so close together Ian can’t see much except for the back of Mickey’s head or the completely distracting blue of his eyes. Black hair and blue eyes. That is what Ian thinks of when he envisions Mickey.

Now though he drinks him in completely in the space of several heartbeats and Ian realises with something of shock that Mickey Milkovich is achingly beautiful. Reality clicks back into place with a thud and Ian knows that if Mickey catches him, he’s going to be seriously fucking embarrassed which means he’s going to be equally pissed off.

Ian takes one last look at the breadth of Mickey’s shoulders, the sturdy muscles of his legs and the curly thatch of dark hair circling his dick like a halo and with a superhuman effort, tears his eyes away and launches himself across the room, banging the front door open dramatically and yelling

“Mandy, I’m back!”

He hears a bedroom door slam and when he resumes his seat on the edge of the sofa, Mickey is gone.

*

Mandy does Ian’s make-up and with practised skill and speed and by the time they’re ready, Mickey is sat on the sofa, his usual baggy jeans and dirty coat, smoking.

“Where’s your costume?”

Mandy asks sharply, instantly exasperated at the fracture aesthetic of their troop. She is in fishnets, sparkly shorts and a velvet bodice that she lifted from the sex shop on tenth, she’s already freezing but the startled and possessive look her big brother gives her as he looks up tells her that it’s going to be worth it.

“No fuckin’ way are you goin’ out in that.”

“Fuck you. I look amazing!”

“You look naked.”

Mickey snaps and then shakes his head irritably.

“You look like a damn tramp!”

Mandy quips back

“You’re gonna freeze your tits off and fuck you if you think I’m givin’ you my jacket.”

“I don’t want your piss-smelling jacket. Where is your costume?”

Mickey huffs an impatient breath through his nose and lifts up a plain white pillow case.

“Mickey …”

Mandy’s shoulders slump at the same time as his hunch defensively

“I’m a fuckin’ ghost … or Klan member … I don’t give a shit. It’s a fuckin’ costume, alright?”

“At least it covers your face. People see the local menace at the door they’re not gonna open up.”

Mandy sighs and Mickey flips her off nonchalantly

“I bet they can’t wait to open up for the local teen skank.”

“Hey!”

Ian glowers at Mickey who bugs his eyes, eyebrows raised in a gesture of surprise

“You got something to say, Gallagher?”

“Yeah, don’t call her a skank.”

Ian has his jaw set in that stubborn way that Mickey is coming to know pretty well and he rolls his eyes

“Whatever. You assholes ready?”

“Has that thing at least got eye holes?”

Mandy asks and Mickey looks momentarily flustered then puts the case across his lap and uses his cigarette to burn a couple of holes in the fabric, adding another for his mouth and grinning that shockingly perfect white smile at them both

“Does now.”

Despite his annoyance Ian can’t help but smile and the three of them set off into the Halloween night.

*

At first Mickey hangs back, letting Mandy and Ian skip up steps and ring door bells, he has a smoke poking out of the mouth hole of his pillowcase mask and although he doesn’t realise it, he actually looks pretty cool. The three of them share sips from a bottle of rum that Mandy found in a kitchen cupboard, no doubt stashed there immediately prior to one of Terry’s blackouts. Ian finds himself pulling closer to Mickey as the alcohol warms his blood and Mandy tucks herself to his other side.

The only one not swaying is Mickey and he has a whole other set of tremors coursing through his body.

Every time Gallagher bumps his elbow it sets his nerves skittering in all manner of directions and he can smell him even through the hair product and rum on his breath, that perfect scent that is all Ian’s own.

If he wasn’t so damn happy to be close to the red head, Mickey would be royally pissed. He specifically bashed one out with Angie Zahgo that afternoon to try and help him play it cool around Gallagher. He’d been so focussed on the memory of bright green eyes, made wider and brighter by the artificial black liner around them, that he’d even managed to make Angie sigh in contentment as opposed to her usual expressionless rocking.

But it hadn’t really worked because each time Ian looks across at him, his face covered in that sloppy grin, Mickey’s jeans pull a little tighter and the stupid plastic fangs that sit wonkily over Gallagher’s canines make Mickey think all kinds of kinky shit that he had no idea lurked inside his mind until just now.

It’s confusing and ordinarily Mickey would have shoved him away but there is something freeing about the pillowcase mask, the fact that no one can see he face, no one can read his happiness or his desire, not even Gallagher, so he lets the kid stay close and even tolerates a clumsily slung arm around his shoulders for a few moments before it gets too much and he has to move him away.

 

Mandy stops, needing to adjust her fishnets which are trying to cut off circulation to one toe. Ian has his arms around her, propping her up whilst she fiddles with her shoe.

Up ahead a group of kids turn on one of their friends. There is a scuffle in which the lone kid tries to run but the others grab him and candy spills out of his plastic pumpkin basket across the side-walk. Mickey gives a small laugh but Ian makes a noise of distress.

“Oh! Shit! He’s gonna lose all his stuff!”

“Next time he won’t try to run like a little bitch.”

Mickey grunts but Ian is looking really upset for some reason and clearly wants to help. It’s something Mickey doesn’t understand about him at all, this always wanting to help people. Sometimes you just gotta accept that someone is probably fucked and just leave them to it, take care of yourself and move on but to Ian that way of thinking is completely foreign and he turns to Mickey with huge, upset eyes, made a little bloodshot by the booze

“What?”

“Can’t you help him? I would but …”

Ian gestures to his armful of drunken, shoe-less Mandy and Mickey frowns behind the cotton of his mask. He never knows what to do when Gallagher does this to him and it’s becoming more and more frequent.

Something happens, maybe some small stupid shit like this kid with his sweets and Gallagher turns and looks at Mickey like he’s some fuckin’ hero with all the answers and the means to fix shit. It’s weird and uncomfortable because if Gallagher had any real clue about Mickey he would realise that Milkovich’s break shit, they don’t fuckin’ fix it.

But Gallagher doesn’t seem to get that at all and he is still looking at Mickey, wanting more from him and Mickey doesn’t have the power to say no. He doesn’t even try.

“Fuck sake.”

He stomps toward the gaggle of kids, all around ten or eleven and grabs the fallen bucket from the hands of one and shoves it back into the frantic hands of it’s rightful owner.

“Right, all you little fuckers give this shitbag back his fuckin’ candy.”

“Who the fuck are you?”

One blonde haired zombie asks insolently and Mickey snatches his pillow case off

“Oh shit! It’s Milkovich!”

Mickey doesn’t think he has ever seen kids hand over candy quite so quickly and feels a weird little spasm of pride before remembering that he is kind of literally taking candy from babies. It might be so he can give it to a different baby but still… not cool.

He frowns and waves his hands, the pumpkin bucket is looking pretty healthy again and the kid holding it, some sort of werewolf missing an ear, looks happy enough.

“Right, okay … hey! Fuck! I didn’t say give him all of it. Jesus. Okay. Now fuck off.”

The children scatter and Mickey turns to the boy he rescued.

“Thanks Mickey!”

“You can fuck off too. Next time someone shoves you, you fuckin’ hit em back.”

He shakes his head at the absurdity of having to explain such a thing, takes a Reeces cup from the pumpkin bucket for his trouble, and marches back toward Ian and Mandy who are watching him with amusement.

“Aww! That was cute!”

“Fuck off.”

Mickey snaps at his sister, slipping his pillowcase back on. Ian hangs back a little as Mandy skips ahead, already looking to go to the next house, and taking a deep breath, he slips his hand into Mickey’s pocket, squeezing his fingers lightly. He feels Mickey tense but Ian removes his hand before Mickey can push him off and simply murmurs “Thank you.” before running to catch up with Mandy.

Mickey licks his lip and rubs the pad of his thumb over the tingling place on his palm that Ian just touched and smiles behind his mask, suddenly very glad he came.

“Hold up, douchbags!”

He yells and takes off down the street after them. A couple of vamps and a ghost tramp … or somethin’.


End file.
